Jovens, Loucos e Rebeldes!
by ayamyamyho
Summary: Bella não tão inocente.Edward nem tão bonzinho.Rosalie uma patricinha nata.Emmett um palhaço completo.Jasper o emo.Alice...bom a Alice é a Alice né.Todos juntos em uma republica. LEMONS ;D
1. The New Girl !

1 – The New Girl !

POV Bella

– Eu te amo – disse minha mãe mais uma vez antes deu entrar no avião.

Eu estava indo mora por uns tempos em Forks enquanto minha mãe, que agora que meu pai morreu teve que voltar a trabalhar,ia para uma 'viajem' de negócios. Eu não conhecia Forks mas minha mãe disse que seria bom depois de tudo que aconteceu eu ir morar em outro lugar e conhecer pessoas nova, então muito relutante eu ia. Admito que o que me deixava assim era o fato de que tava com um pouco de medo... pois bem nunca fiquei longe da minha mãe por mais de um mês e... ok agora to parecendo uma criança _Isabela você tem 17 anos tem que aprender a se virar sozinha _falei para mim mesma pela trigésima vez... Aaa que se foda eu quero a minha MÃEEEE!

POV Edward

– Ela já deve estar chegando – gritou Alice pela vigésima vez abrindo a porta do meu quarto e entrando sem ser chamada. Fez uma careta quando viu que eu ainda estava dormindo – Ed vamos logo ela já deve ta chegando vamos – ela falou empolgada e desceu as escadas dando pulinhos igual uma criança de 5 anos. Revirei meus olhas e fui tomar um banho. Só a Alice mesmo para colocar mais uma moradora na republica. Como se já não bastasse ela e a Rose de TPM aqui em casa, ela tinha que chamar mais uma. Dali paciência. Terminei de me arruma e desci para tomar café.

– Bom-dia belo adormecido – disse Emmet com um sorriso debochado.

– Bom-dia Monkey Man! **– **falei sorrindo e vi o seu sorriso desaparecer.

– Isso não é justo Eddie...

– Ué a culpa é minha se a Rose geme auto demais?

– Hey – falou a Rose que estava sentada na mesa.

Ri e peguei minha xícara saindo da cozinha antes que morresse com o olhar que Rose agora mandava pra mim.

– To morrendo de medo – disse para ela e sentei no sofá ao lado do Jasper – E ai Jasper como vai? – ele me olhou com aquele olhar morto dele e falou com voz de sono:

– Você que mesmo saber? – dei de ombros e disse

– Não – Eu não queria saber mesmo.

Tava conversando com o Emmet quando ouvimos a campainha, a Alice gritou logo um 'eu atendo' a Rose arrumou os cabelos, o Emmet sorria idiota e Jasper, bom o Jazz não fez merda nenhuma e se fez eu não vi. Eu simplesmente revirei os olhas e esperei Alice abri a porta saltitando para a 'garota nova'. Aff fala serio!!!


	2. So Much Hot !

2 – So Much Hot

POV Bella

–Oeee – OMG eu acho que entrei no lugar errado, tinha uma anã na minha frente pulando mais do que um coelho! – Oe Bella, eu sou a Alice Cullen, entra – entrei com ela me puxando pelo braço.

–Alice você ta assustando a garota – falou um garoto três vezes o meu tamanho – Oi eu sou o Emmett – ele falou sorrindo pra mim.

–Eu to te assustando Bella? – ela perguntou virando pra mim com uma ruga na testa.

–Não, claro que não – falei tentando parecer verdadeira. Parece que não fingi bem porque todos começarão a rir.

–Bom – Alice continuo – esse é o Jasper – ela me apontou para um garoto emo – e esse é o meu irmão Edward – OMG ele era um Deus grego total né. Eu devia ta babando com certeza. Controle-se Bella. Você não vai cair na onda desse tipo de novo okz!

–Ok, ok a garota ta ficando vermelha gente parem – disse uma loira sorrindo pra mim – Oi eu sou a Rosaile. O negocio é o seguinte você sai do meu caminho e não se machuca.

–Oookk – gaguejei

–Vem Bella eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto! Emm pega as malas ok? – disse a Alice já subindo as escadas.

–Sempre sobra pra mim

Alice me levou pra cima me mostrou onde era o banheiro, _sim só um banheiro, _depois o meu quarto. O quarto era simples mais aconchegante. Era branco com uns detalhes beges.

–Malas entregues senhorita – disse Emm que colocava as minhas malas no chão.

–Bom agente vai te deixa sozinha ok?Se precisar é só grita – falou Alice com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

–Obrigada – disse enquanto eles saiam do quarto. Peguei minha nécessaire e minha toalha e fui tomar um banho. Bom para um banheiro de republica era bem limpinho. Tomei meu banho e sai do banheiro. OMG esbarrei com Edward - Delicia - Cullen.

–Desculpa – ele disse.

–Tudo bem – disse corando e sai dali antes que fizesse uma besteira.

POV Edward

Bom ela era bem gostosinha, principamelte quando cora daquele jeito... ok Edward você ta parecendo gay.

–Que cara de idiota é esse cara? – perguntou Emm que tava comendo uma maça.

–Eu só to vendo uma cara de idiota aqui – disse e peguei a maça de sua mão – e é a sua – disse apontando pra cara de idiota que ele fazia e fui pro quarto ouvindo ele me xingando. Eu me divirto tanto aqui...

POV Bella

Me diz,o que eu fiz hein?Serio porque essas merdas só acontecem comigo?Urgh. Troquei de roupa e ouvi meu celular tocando. Era minha mãe. Novidade. Não sei como ela não ligou antes.

–Oi mamix

–Ah Bella você ta viva – não mãe é o meu fantasma que ta falando com você, fala serio.

–Bom pelo que eu saiba sim e você?

–Não se faça de engraçadinha Isabella – disse tentando demonstrar raiva – mas me diz como você ta filhinha, você teve enjoou no avião?Você já chegou?

–Mãe – dei um grito e ela calou a boca. Aleluia – eu to bem, não eu não enjoei – que idéia – e é claro que eu cheguei né!

–E como eles são?Eles tão te tratando bem?

–Tão me tratando otimamente bem. Agora eu vou comer alguma coisa o?Depois te ligo, tchau – desliguei sem espera ela se despedir. Desci e encontrei a Alice sentada com o emo.

–Não Jaz plataforma é aquele de salto alto.

–O rosa?

–Não Jazz ali esse é salto fino, um plataforma é um... – tenho medo.

–Eles são estranhos mesmo – Falou o Emm

–Ham, ei o que tem pra comer?

–Bom eu to comendo pão com palmito.

–E eles que são estranhos? – eu perguntei e ele começou a rir igual um louco. Já falei que tenho medo?Fiz um sanduíche pra mim e quando ia subir pro meu quarto esbarrei com a Alice que tava pulando e derrubou o café na minha blusa. Cara você já derrubou café, _detalhe quente tipo muito quente, _na sua blusa?Pois é então não se recrimine por, por exemplo, sei lá tira a blusa na frente de 5 desconhecidos. Sim foi isso que eu fiz. Sim obrigada pode me matar. OMG agora todo mundo tava olhando pra mim. Por favor, me matem e coloquem idiota no meu tumulo.

–Ai Bella desculpa mesmo eu não te vi ai.

–Tudo bem Alice – disse tentando controlar a raiva da minha voz. Não era culpa dela. Ok era sim. So porque achou a droga do sapato plataforma.

–Pode chamar de Ali Bella – ela falou com o maior sorriso do mundo. Me segura, me segura. Eu sei que ela não ta fazendo de propósito mais, por favor, me segura.

–Ta tudo bem Ali – eu acho que deixei vaza um pouco de raiva na minha voz, percebeu?É eu também – eu vou subir – falei já correndo pro meu quarto. Eu joguei pedra na cruz?Fui para o banheiro e tomei outro banho. Entrei no quarto e advinha quem tava lá? Não, não era Jesus, bom se fosse o Jesus Luz ai já era outra história... paro Bella paro.

–O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntei tentando disfarçar meu desconforto e entrei no quarto.

–Bom eu só queria saber como você ta sabe, o café tava sabe ham – ele pigarreou — bem, bem quente!

–É eu percebi.

POV Edward

Sou só eu o aqui ta ficando quente?Tipo fervendo?Ela ali toda molhadinha pra mim, _os cabeças sujas com certeza tão pensando em outra coisa_, não só eles né... ok parei.

–Eu to bem não foi nada, eu só preciso me trocar – ela disse mais vermelha que um tomate.

–Ok to indo, mais qualquer coisa é só chamar ok? – disse e sai de lá antes que ela virasse um tomate de tão vermelha. Fui pro meu quarto e deitei na cama tentando dormi um pouco. Mais claro quando você mora em uma republica com pessoas inconvenientes você não pode nem fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas sem ser interrompido pra saber onde diabos você colocou o cereal,não me perguntem quem foi eu só sensível ao assunto,_ momento Jazz_ – O que é? – gritei abrindo a porta e me arrependi logo em seguida – Desculpa Bella.

–Não ta tudo bem – é claro que não tava tudo bem ela tava mais vermelha que antes se é que isso é possível – eu volto depois.

–Não, olha o que eu você queria?

–Bom é que o pessoal já foi dormir e eu não tenho carro então...

–Aonde você quer ir? – um motel? Ok pensamento pervertido.

–Eu quero ir na farmácia – ela disse corando mais ainda. Tão linda. Que... gay.

–Você ta bem, se machucou?

–Não é que er... – ela parecia que tava tendo um treco na minha frente.

–Bella o que foi você ta bem? – perguntei a segurando pelos ombros.

–To sim é só er... coisas femininas – soltei ela na mesma.

–Ham... ok então eu só vou pegar meu casaco ok?

–Ok to te espero lá embaixo – ela falou descendo as escadas praticamente correndo.

E o Oscar vai pra Alice por ter a brilhante idéia de trazer mais uma mulher para a republica. Será que ela tinha TPM? Oh de novo não!!!

* * *

Gente valeu pelas reviews que bom que vocês gostaram!

Esse capitolo eu fiz bem rapidão,mas no proximo as coisas vão melhorar ;D


	3. Just One Beer !

3 – Just one beer

–E então comprou? – eu perguntei quando Bella saiu da farmácia 24 horas.

–Ham ham – ela respondeu corando um pouco. Nós entramos no carro e fomos embora.

–Porque parou? – Bella perguntou quando eu parei na lojinha do posto.

–Vou comprar cigarro,quer alguma coisa?

–Não obrigado

Desci do carro e entrei na loja. Comprei o que queria e voltei para o carro. Bella estava vendo os meus cd's.

–E ai achou algo interessante? – perguntei quando me sentei no banco. Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu.

–Bom tem algumas coisas que são realmente uma merda como esse aqui – ela me mostrou o cd dos Jonas Brothers da minha irmã.

–Ah não vale esse é da Alice – ela abriu um sorriso debochado

–Sei – ela disse e colocou um cd do AC/DC. _Back in Black_ começou a tocar e Bella cantava junto com a música.

–O que? – ela perguntou quando percebeu que era observada. Me virei para a estrada.

–Nada – respondi tentando esconder o sorriso. Ela deu de ombros e continuo cantando.

–O que você comprou? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

–Cerveja, quer?

–Só uma – eu entreguei uma a ela e ela abriu com a boca. Oh Deus ela fez aquilo com a boca de propósito né?!?

–Gostosa – deixei escapar e ela engasgou com a cerveja e me olhou.

–O que? – ela perguntou corando.

–A cerveja ta gostosa? – eu menti descaradamente tentando parar de rir.

–Ham ta sim – ela respondeu ainda vermelha. Eu ri enquanto agente voltava pra casa.

POV Bella

–Mas que cena mais adorável – tinha alguém gritando. Olhei com raiva para cima e vi que era Rose.

–Ta falando comigo?

–Na verdade – ela disse se sentando no centro – eu to falando com vocês – ela disse. Ok povo doido esse,do que ela... Para tudo, tinha um braço na minha cintura. Olhei para o lado e vi o Edward dormindo do meu lado. Levantei com um pulo o que fez Edward acordar me olhando confuso.

–O que foi hein? – Edward perguntou mal humorado.

–Bom parece que a noite não foi tão boa – disse o Emmett da cozinha e todos riram.

–OMG não aconteceu nada ok? – eu disse pra ele.

–E eu sou o papai Noel – disse a Rose sorrindo igual um anjo. Anjo o cacete.

–Urgh – subi pro meu quarto com raiva e bati aporta. Droga, droga e mil vezes droga Isabella Marie Swan você é uma idiota como pode ter feito isso idiota imbecil, puxei meus cabelos com raiva e suspirei.

–Bella? – morri de susto quando ouvi Alice me chamar da porta.

–O que? – perguntei fria sem me virar para olhá-la.

–Ta tudo bem? – dessa vez eu me virei e a encarei incrédula

–É claro que não ta tudo bem, desde quando embebedar e ficar com o seu irmão é ficar bem?Alice eu definitivamente não estou bem! – gritei exasperada no seu rosto. Coitada agora me olhava assustada.

–Olha, olha Alice desculpa ok, eu não devia ter descontado em você – falei e a abracei – me desculpa mesmo – disse quando me afastei dela.

–Ta tudo bem – ela falou e abriu aquele sorriso dela – mais acho melhor você se arrumar senão vai ficar sem carona.

–Droga – gritei enquanto ia para o banheiro.

POV Edward

A Bella tava me evitando e eu não sabia o que fazer. Será que eu falava que sentia muito?Mesmo não sentindo. Se mata Edward. Quer dizer agente tava bêbado ne,se bem que essa não foi a razão para eu ter feito aquilo não mesmo..

* * *

–Bella?

–Que? – ela respondeu bêbada do outro lado do sofá.

–Me da o outro maço de cigarros ai do seu lado?

–Ta – ela respondeu e se debruçou para conseguir pegar o cigarro. A blusa dela levantou mostrando sua barriga. Me aproximei no sofá e quando vi tava na sua frente. Ela voltou e levou um choque com a proximidade.

–Edward – ela me reeprendeu

–Shh – coloquei a mão nos seus lábios e fui descendo ate seu queixo. A beijei e ela tentou me impedir mais depois se entregou a beijo com um suspiro. O beijo começou suave mais depois ficou mais urgente. Ela colocou a mão no meu pescoço e eu desci minha mão ate sua cintura a puxando mais para mim. Ela começou a descer sua mão pelas minhas costas e colocou a mão por debaixo da minha blusa. Me afastei e deixei que ela tirasse minha blusa,ela tirou e depois me beijou de novo e começou passar a mão pela minha barriga. Estremeci e puxei seu quadril deixando que ela notasse o quão exitado eu estava. Ela me empurrou na mesma hora e falou um pouco ofegante.

–Edward agente não pode – ela falou e por pior que fosse eu sabia que ela tinha razão.

–Eu sei – falei ofegante também – desculpa mesmo.

–Tudo bem – ela disse. Abaixei a cabeça,droga eu tava ferrado – Edward? – ela me chamou

–Oi?

–Ta tudo bem mesmo – ela sorriu e se levantou pra pegar outra cerveja – sabe você não beija tão mal assim não fique envergonhado. – ela brincou sorrindo pra mim e eu me fingi de ofendido

–Nossa Bella valeu viu – fiz bico e deitei no sofá

–Você é um bebezão sabia? – ela perguntou sentando em cima de mim com uma perna de cada lado. Ela colocou a cerveja no chão e me beijou de leve com os lábios gelados – agente só precisa desacelerar não acha?

–Acho – respondi passando a mão no seu rosto e a beijando de novo.

Ok eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. No intervalo eu ia falar com ela e resolver tudo isso. Tomara que ela não me mate depois que souber de tudo... Oh Deus me ajude!

* * *

Desculpa pela demora ,semana de prova ¬¬,espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews okz ;D


	4. Bad Girl !

Passei a manhã toda tentando fugir do Edward. Eu tava com medo de como as coisas seriam entre nos agora,eu não sou ingênua nem nada e sei que o Edward não vai se ajoelhar aos meus pés e declara seu amor eterno e bláblábláblá... na verdade eu acho isso tão URGHH. Mas eu não precisava de mais drama na minha vida, então quanto mais eu pudesse adiar esse encontro melhor. Tava no intervalo agora e eu devia estar no refeitório mais como eu sou uma paranóica louca, tava na biblioteca fingindo ler um livro que eu nem sabia o nome.

–Esta fugindo de mim ou o que? – Edward perguntou sentando na poltrona na minha frente

–Claro que não – falei sem levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo

–Ham...sei então você simplesmente veio pra biblioteca no seu primeiro dia aula porque...

–Deu vontade ok? – falei um pouco ríspida

–Ok Isabella olha...

–Edward o que você ta fazendo aqui baby? – agora eu tive que levantar a cabeça. Tinha uma oxigenada sentada no colo do Edward. WTF...?

–Oi baby – ele disse pra ela. Vo ali vomitar e ja volto...

–Oi – eu disse e ela se virou pra mim com cara de entediada – eu sou a Bella.

–Eee...? – ela disse revirando os olhos e se virando pro Edward

–A Bella é a nova moradora da republica – Edward disse sorrindo pra ela

–Haaa – agora ela se virou pra mim e me olhou de cima abaixo me avaliando, parece que ela gostou do que viu, pois olhou pra mim sorrindo – Eu sou a Lauren a namorada do Edward, prazer– ela estendeu a mão pra mim mais eu não apertei. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover. Namorada? Será que eu to surda. OMG Isabella você deve ta parecendo uma retardada faço alguma coisa!!

–Prazer – disse apertando sua mão e me levantando – eu tenho que ir agora fiquem a vontade – falei e sai andando calmamente. Eu sou uma imbecil fato.

–Bella! – Edward gritou quando eu ia sair da biblioteca

–O que? – falei sem virara para olhá-lo

–Da pra me olhar? – ele falou e eu me virei

–O que foi Edward? – falei o olhando nos olhos

–Olha desculpa..

–Por quê?Quer dizer não aconteceu nada não é? – falei sorrindo cínica

–Bella olha...

–Edward eu não vou contar nada ok? Só esquece – falei abrindo a porta da biblioteca

Assim que passei pela porta comecei a correr. Parabéns Isabella você caiu nessa de novo sua imbecil, quando que eu vou aprender que eles são todos iguais... ai droga bati em algum e cai de bunda no chão

–Desculpa – um menino moreno falou pra mim – eu não te vi ai

–Tudo bem, eu que tava correndo igual uma louca – falei pegando a mão que ele me estendeu

–Hey você não é a novo moradora da republica?

–Ah que ótimo virei notícia é? – perguntei

–Não é que eu e o Edward somos amigos daí ele me contou, Isabela certo? – ele perguntou

–Pode me chamar de Bella – agente entrou no estacionamento da escola – qual o seu nome?

–Jacob, mais pode chamar de Jake – ele falou sorrindo pra mim

–Ok Jake agente se ver por ai! – disse enquanto ia por meu carro

–Hey você não vai assistir as outras aulas? – ele perguntou vindo atrás de mim

–Nope – falei entrando no carro

–Posso ir com você? – ele perguntou da janela. Oh boy eu conhecia esse sorriso... bom ele não era feio,pelo contrario e parecia ser bem legal e....

–Você é amigo do Edward ne?

–Desde sempre por quê? – ele perguntou meio confuso. Eu não sou perversa nem nada, mas também nunca fui santa, só sou um pouco má

–Claro entra ai – OK muito má!

* * *

Oi povo espero que gostem do cap e deculpa mesmo pela demorasemana muito corrida mais prometo que não vo demora tanto assim de novo ok'z.

Anne Lima: Hauhauhau você ainda não viu nada a Bellinha vai se revelava você vai vê....

Lis swan: Tipo onde você comprou sua bola de cristal que eu quero também hauhauhau (nem foi obvio ne releva). Que bom que ta gostando bju!

vitoria pixel jett: Leitora nova que bom!Espero que goste do capitulo.

tchucaruca: Hauauahuah nossa que bom que gosto espero que goste desse também.

Lu .comofas.: Que bom que gostou e valeu pelo toque bju.

Rafa: Rafa admito foi sua carinha de pidona que me fez posta hauahuah. Desculpa mesmo pela demora mais como eu disse a semana foi muito corrida juro que não vou demora tanto deno oks

Gentee vocês já assistiram Vampire Diaries -Damonpegaeu- não liguem eu tenho uma queda por bad boys,mais Damon é HOT fatão, enfim se não assistiram assistam porque é fodastica talvez eu poste uma fic deles *_*

Bom fds bjus.s!


End file.
